


Space Talk

by sanctum_c



Series: FFVII Rare Pair Week 2020 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rare Pairings, space talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: “-so either the Cetra developed a myth or legend to explain Jenova’s arrival or it is literally correct. Jenova was neither human nor Cetra but somehow compatible with the biology of both. The timing seems too convenient; while its possible our mystery aliens shot Jenova at us with something from the asteroid belt, if they’re capable of that, then it would have been far more effective to follow up the first Meteor with a second.”Elena and Shera end up talking about the Planet's future and the origins of its significant visitor.
Relationships: Elena/Shera (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: FFVII Rare Pair Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800481
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Space Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Words: banter, argument, saying “I love you”, whispers, letters'

Elena took advice from a few places on how best to continue her long-distance relationship. Less stressful as years passed and the vestiges of Meteor and its after-effects increasingly minimised. Phones worked – but remained best suited to regular arranged times with large gaps. Reduced the risk of the desire to say something but have no idea what to say given so little time had passed since the last conversation.

A lot of her communication took place via letters; increasing number of trade caravans and singular couriers willing to brave monster-filled wildernesses – though the monster content of the world ought to be going down given the lack of Mako reactors now in operation. But monster populations existing prior to Shinra’s deployment of the technology and many had adapted horribly well to the world. Monsters might well be still living after the humans conceded defeat.

Shera always took something akin to umbrage with Elena’s pessimistic estimation of the future. “That will only happen if we are stuck on the Planet.”

Elena grinned, lounging back in her chair, phone cradled against her shoulder. “You say that but- Wait. Did you use to watch Seeds of the Garden?”

“The soap opera?”

“Yeah. Okay, I get the impression you never watched it and the only reason I did was because Reno took a liking to it and-“

“It’s fine.” Shera cut her off. “No, I never saw it but I overhear people talking about it?”

“It’s-“ Elena cast about her room trying to pin down her feelings about the series. “It’s okay I guess.” She shook her head. “Point is. There’s this episode set up in space where they reveal the moon is where all the monsters come from.”

“Oh, so that’s where the idea comes from.” Shera chortled on the other end of the phone. “Peculiar though. Not like we can’t see there’s nothing living up there-“

“Not even under the surface?” Life existed in the universe somewhere else; Jenova was proof enough. But was it binary? Life was either the familiar forms surviving Meteor or the amorphous, shape-shifting of Jenova? Was there no one like them out there? Possibly more advanced and flying around at the speed of light?

“Seems unlikely. I can’t discount it outright; we’re stuck observing from here currently. If we can get to the space telescope- That’s years off though. I mean-“ Soft rustling as Shera fidgeted in her house in Rocket Town; the other side of the Planet from Elena. “Its conceivable something has landed on the dark side and uses it as a base of operations outside our ability to see them.”

“There’s a but coming, I can tell.” Elena was smiling all the same. Talking to Shera was never dull.

“There are a number but the most relevant is the weirdness of why they would do that and not approach or invade or-“

“Assuming Jenova isn’t something they made, right?”

Shera fell silent. “If we trust the account you recovered from Icicle Inn-“

“Aeris’s Mom’s tape?” She had barely paid attention to it at the time; reeling from Tseng’s fate at the Temple, the horrible cold of the far North, the indignity of Avalanche slipping through her fingers. So much she had not known. Quite why she kept thinking back to the tech Cid Highwind left behind in Rocket Town. The last of the Cetra was now no more. However bad she thought her days could get, it was about to get so much worse- Shera was saying something.

“-so either the Cetra developed a myth or legend to explain Jenova’s arrival or it is literally correct. Jenova was neither human nor Cetra but somehow compatible with the biology of both. The timing seems too convenient; while its possible our mystery aliens shot Jenova at us with something from the asteroid belt, if they’re capable of that, then it would have been far more effective to follow up the first Meteor with a second.”

Elena shivered at the reminder. The second one arriving at the behest of a man thankfully now dead; too close for comfort. “So has to be from further out?”

“Yes. By any sensible reckoning. We have no way of figuring out the direction she arrived via. That would be our best starting point – even with two thousand years delay.”

“Or best avoided.” The few conjectures of the biology or world capable of giving rise to Jenova remained uncomfortable and disturbing. Worse still was the muttering of the few scientists formerly working under Hojo who noted by extrapolating the Gast Reunion theory, there remained a possibility the Jenova they encountered was itself only part of a larger whole. And if Jenova was not truly eradicated, Jenova would call out and draw Jenova. And almost no chance they would see her coming. Too much space out there and little way to keep track of it.

Elena winced. Getting distracted again; Shera said something about academic interest. “But that is decades, if not centuries off. Might never be possible.”

“You are killing my romantic notions of flitting around the universe at light speed.” Elena smiled.

“I’ll refrain from the usual problems with that notion.” Shera spoke with some care; the explanation was consistent, but never truly persuasive regarding the impossibility of breaking the light barrier. “Though in a purely non-scientific estimation, it would be so helpful.”

“And teleportation! Then I could beam over to you and not have to wait-“ The calendar revealed nothing Elena had not long since memorized. The relevant days highlighted, underlined and emphasised with near comical enthusiasm. “Two weeks. Two weeks tomorrow.”

“Counting the days.” A long awaited holiday. Letters and phone-calls helped, but nothing beat being able to hold each other and spend time with each other. “And... it’s getting late there. I should let you sleep.”

“Sadly.” The bittersweet end to their calls. “But going to focus on two weeks. Hope you sleep well.”

“And you. Love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
